A vacuum cleaner is frequently used to remove dust. The main parts of a vacuum cleaner and its functions are as follows: a flow of air is produced through the vacuum cleaner, and this flow of air is sucked into a dust bag and suction tubing and also through a nozzle and blown out through an exhaust duct that may have one or more filters for the exhaust air.
It is easy to remove impurities of relatively great size with a vacuum cleaner, but small sized dust particles firstly stick to the surface to be cleaned because of the static electricity and secondly penetrate the filters for the exhaust air.
The present invention addresses the weaknesses of the present technology and provides for overcoming the static electric charges of the small sized dust particles.
The invention can be realized as e.g. a vacuum cleaner, which carefully removes small dust particles and effectively prevents them from escaping from the exhaust air back into the room.